


In the wrong place at the wrong time

by TheAwfulDodger



Category: Oliver Twist (1999), Oliver Twist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwfulDodger/pseuds/TheAwfulDodger
Summary: Dodger was in the wrong place at the wrong time...From the old LJ challenge: Take a look at your default userpic. If you're like me you see it so often you've almost stopped seeing it at all, so take a good look at it. Now, using your avatar as inspiration, write a drabble





	

Jack Dawkins, better known as The Artful Dodger, made his way through the streets of London. He absentmindedly swiped a silk handkerchief from an unmindful lady at the bakers, the pickpocketing more of a habit then he would care to admit. It dissapeared into the folds of his too-large coat before anyone could notice, but his mind wasn't on the job. His hands knew what to do without his mind having to check them, realising the neccesity of bringing home enough to please Fagin and not to make a fool out of himself in front of the younger boys. He was the great Artful Dodger, after all.

No, his mind was on the events of yesterday evening, his face carefully schooled into a blank expression as he traversed the market. Bill Sykes had been visiting Fagin again. And Bill had been drinking. Most of Fagin's boys knew to stay away when Bill was drunk, as he had a mean streak a mile wide, and Nancy had suffered his temper more then once. Poor, sweet Nancy, stuck with that brute... Jack sighed, pocketing a man's watch and chain as he did so.

Nancy had not been the one of the receiving end of Bill Sykes anger yesterday evening. No, Dodger himself had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even Fagin, who was usually rather good at defusing Sykes anger, had not been able to do so. Before he knew it, the Artful Dodger had found himself face-down across Bill Sykes' lap, his pants pulled down around his knees and Bill pinning his wrists behind his back.

He should be glad that Bill did nothing more then give him a few swats, because Sykes was known to like young boys as much as he liked young girls. Still, his backside smarted with every step he took, but it could have been worse, could have been a lot worse, Dodger told himself. But it was bad enough, the way Sykes' hand had smacked down on his unprotected flesh as the man growled obscenities in his ear. It had brought tears to his eyes, the helplessness of it all, knowing that both Fagin and Nancy were present to see his humiliation.

When Bill let go of his wrists and had dumped him to the floor, Jack had leaped up and pulled his pants up as he fled the room. He was still thanking every saint he could think of that Bill Sykes had not followed through with the obscenities he'd whispered in Dodger's ear. Yes, the Artful Dodger, most talented pickpocket of Fagin's Gang and possibly entire London, had learned his lesson. Stay away from Bill Sykes when he's in a mood.


End file.
